Yuriy Rockbell
Dr. Yuriy Rockbell (ユーリー・ロックベル, Yūrī Rokkuberu) (also spelled Urey in the 2003 anime) was the father of Winry Rockbell and the son of Pinako Rockbell. He grew up, lived and worked in Resembool as a surgeon alongside his wife, Sarah Rockbell. When the Ishval Civil War reached its peak, the two Doctors Rockbell left their family home in Resembool to help treat the wounded on the front lines. Though both Amestrian, the Rockbells were rather well known in the Kanda region of Ishval for treating the injured on either side of the conflict. Though many, including Doctors Marcoh and Knox, viewed them as a medical inspiration and several Ishvalan people owe their lives to the husband and wife medical team, the Amestrian military officials began to view their humanitarian effort as a nuisance and sought to have them killed. Manga and 2009 Anime In the manga, Solf J. Kimblee is unofficially ordered to kill them and stage their deaths as an accident so that the military would not be forced to waste resources ensuring their protection as humanitarians of their nation, but before the Red Lotus Alchemist could arrive on the scene, the Rockbells are killed by Scar, who had just awakened in their makeshift medical center and was driven into a violent rage upon learning that his brother was dead. 2003 Anime In the 2003 anime series, Yuriy and Sarah first appear after Winry had been scared by Ed and Al's performing alchemy in front of her (transmuting a doll). The Rockbells and Trisha Elric are talking to Winry about what happened, while Ed and Al wait outside nervously. In this version of the story, the Rockbells are officially ordered executed by Basque Grand as insurgents because their Ishvalan patients would return to the battlefield after treatment. Roy Mustang is ordered to carry out the execution against his will and shoots Yuriy and his Wife to death. Winry is informed of the fate of her parents by Rick and Rio, two Ishvalan kids whose mother had been given medicine at their clinic, but we aren't shown images of what happened at that time. Trivia *In the 2003 anime, the Rockbells are killed before the death of Trisha Elric, but the manga marks Trisha's death as 1904 and the Rockbells' as 1908. *Since Yuriy's mother Pinako helped Trisha Elric with the birth of her sons, it is possible that Yuriy and Sarah were also good friends of Trisha. *In an omake, both Yuriy and Sarah are shown to be just as much automail geeks as their daughter. *While in the Manga and the 2009 Anime, Sarah and Yuriy are killed by Scar, in the 2003 Anime they are killed by Roy Mustang after being branded as traitors for tending to wounded Ishvalans in the Civil War. *Yuriy may be of full or partial Drachman ancestry, as "Yuriy" is a Russian name, and Drachma is in many ways the Fullmetal Alchemist parallel to the real life Russia. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Automail Engineer Category:Manga Characters Category:2009 Anime characters Category:2003 anime Characters